Fight Back
by ThatGirlWhatLikesSherlock
Summary: Loki is used to getting everything he wants, thanks to his silver tongue and manipulative ways. So how will he react when the confident, young bar maid, Rachel, tells him "no"? Rated T for language and hinted sexual themes (I guess? Just being safe)


_Author's Note-Okay, so this is most likely going to be a one shot, as I have no idea for any form of plot or further story. It's just a silly little idea that I couldn't get out of my head and when I found myself alone in a hotel room last week with bugger all to do I though "Why not!". So yeah, unless I am suddenly hit with a burst of inspiration then this will most likely be it. But please leave reviews and comments so I can help improve my writing skills and what not, and if you have any ideas for a further story (That's original and not like every other Loki/OC story) then let me know! Hope you enjoy x _

Fight Back

Rachel smoothly hopped off the bus, with a small wave of thanks to the driver, and headed off into the darkness of the night. At half 11 the twenty minute walk to her flat seemed so much longer than it did at any other time. She was a smart girl and her father had always warned her about being safe in the city but, honestly, the short walk down a back street, that shaved ten minutes off her walking time, seemed highly appealing after her 4 hour shift behind a bar. She took the short cut after every shift, since she'd discovered it about two weeks after beginning work at Manchester's busiest club, and nothing had ever happened to her yet. She lived far from the city centre and attacks, of any form, were rarely heard of, besides she had a ton of self-defence knowledge, since her dad had forced her to take classes when he'd found out she was moving to the city.

So, as she did almost every night, she turned confidently into the dark street. The clicking of her boots began to echo loudly and her chocolate curls bounced lightly around her shoulders as she walked with her head high. A small breeze caused her to shiver so she pulled the leather jacket she wore tighter around her chest and hugged herself to keep it there. She felt her phone buzz in her handbag and stopped in her tracks to fish it out, but before her hand had even reached the bag she froze and shot her head up. She was convinced that she'd just heard another set of footsteps. Straining her eyes to see through the darkness she tried to listen, to see if she really had heard anything but all she heard was the low buzz of traffic in the distance. She tentatively took a few steps forward then stopped again. Still she heard nothing. Quickly brushing it off, she shook her head, convincing herself that she must have been hearing things. She tentatively began to walk once more but regained her air of confidence after just a few steps. An air that was quickly dismissed again as she heard someone cough not far ahead of her.

"Hello?" She called out, with a voice that sounded a lot more confident than she was feeling. Her eyes strained, trying to see if there was any sort of form in the darkness, but all she could see was an empty street. She looked over her shoulder to see if maybe she'd mistakenly heard the sound, perhaps whoever this was was behind her, but once again all she could make out was an empty street. A part of her mind told her to shake it off, that it was just the paranoia that her dad had attempted to instil in her but she had refused to develop. Her mind told her to walk forward again, hoping to get out onto the main street as quickly as she could. She took one step and turned her head to find her path blocked by a man who must have been at least 6ft tall.

"Fucking hell." She cursed under her breath as she quickly jumped back. She expected the man to reach out and grab her, to stop her from running, but he did nothing. Just stood still. Staring at her. She knew she should run but her curiosity just got the better of her. She didn't feel at risk. This man had given her no reason to feel that way. She returned his stare and though she couldn't see much in the darkness, she could make out that he was not dressed like a normal guy. He wore tight, what Rachel assumed were leather, pants and though she couldn't quite make it out she was pretty sure he was wearing a cape. He continued to stare down at her and she up at him until, after a few minutes, Rachel broke the silence. "Um, hi?" she said tentatively. He just smiled, somewhat condescendingly, in reply. "Do you…Do you want something?" She continued, stepping back slightly.

He grinned broadly before replying, "I want you." Despite his somewhat threatening sentence he still did nothing. Just stood, staring down at her.

Rachel froze, not entirely sure of how one should reply to a statement such as that. "Erm, okay.." She paused planning her next sentence. "I know there are a lot of guys who want me," She joked flicking her hair behind her shoulder, "but most normally approach me in a bar and ask to take me on a date. Not corner me in an alley and just announce that they "want" me." She looked back up at him, prompting for a reply, but received none. "Who are you anyway?" She asked.

He seemed to stand up taller as he announced proudly, "I am Loki, God of Mischief."

Rachel merely scoffed in return. "God?" She laughed. "God of Mischief? I think you've had a few to many to drink mate!" She giggled as she brushed past him and continued her walk home, her confidence regained. She turned to face him once more and shouted "Get yourself home safe alright!" She giggled and turned back but found herself faced with the man again. "Woah." She stopped in her tracks. "How did you.." But her sentence was cut short as she found herself surrounded with what she assumed were copies of the man, all grinning down at her. She found herself spinning in place, looking for an escape route but found none. Finally the copies disappeared until there was only the real man left. Rachel stood, dumfounded, staring at him. He took small steps towards her, still grinning down. Her mind told her to run but she found her legs were glued to the spot.

"Now then," he began "shall we have some light so that I can properly look upon your beautiful face?" A smug smile crossed his face as street lights that hadn't worked for months suddenly flickered to life. Rachel had to squint her eyes as she became accustomed to the brightness. When her eyes had adjusted she looked up to see bright emerald eyes boring down into hers. She took some small steps back which he mirrored, coming closer to her than he had before. Now her animal instincts kicked in.

Without missing a beat she brought her knee up and smashed it in between his legs. He doubled over in pain from the completely unexpected hit. She took her opportunity and broke into a sprint towards the main road. She'd gotten maybe ten meters when she once again found her path blocked by the man. She stopped dead in her tracks and begin to back up. The smug look that the man had held throughout this entire encounter had gone, replaced by a truly menacing stare. Now Rachel feared for her life.

"How dare you attack the Son of Odin!" He roared and brought his hand up to strike her. But Rachel, pre-empting the attack, caught his arm just before his hand collided with her face. For just a moment she was able to over-power him. She twisted his arm around, forcing him to double over, she brought one knee up to collide with his chest and brought an elbow down hard on his back, forcing him to the floor. Once again, she began to run, and once again only made it a few meters before she found herself falling towards the cold, hard ground. Something had grabbed her ankle, but it could not have been the man himself, he was meters away. She realised he must have used magic, the same magic he used to clone himself and the same magic he used to light the street. _Maybe he really is a god_ she thought. Although she did not have time to dwell on the thought. She heard his footsteps running towards her. She quickly turned onto her back and raised her legs to kick out at him if needs be, but her legs were forced down onto the ground. She tried to lift her arms, but found that they were tied down too.

The man stood over her, the smug look back on his face.

"Now that's not fair!" Rachel protested, trying to keep up an air of being unafraid, although in reality she feared for her life.

He chuckled and knelt next to her, reaching out to brush hair from her face. She tried to shy away from the touch but could not get far. "You fight well young one." He smirked. "You would do well as a warrior of Asgard."

"Okay, what the hell is Asgard?" She demanded, finding she could sit up now. He clearly trusted her not to run anymore, not that she had the energy to fight again anyway. "And who the hell is Odin? And why the hell do you think you're a god?!" She screamed, inches from his face.

He hushed her, chuckling. "I do not _think_ I am a god," he replied calmly, "I _am_ a god. I am Loki, God of mischief, Prince of Asgard, one of the Nine Realms, and my father, Odin, is the king."

"Are you sure you're not just highly pissed?" Rachel asked, still sceptic.

"You have seen me perform magic various times this night, I am clearly not a mere mortal, such as yourself. Or do you require more proof?" He asked.

"Depends what kind of proof it is." She replied calmly.

"Well I still want you…" He replied smugly.

"And as I said," she cut in, "You can't just announce that you "want me" and expect to just have me. As handsome as you are, it would take months of dating at least for you to "have" me. Assuming that "have" would mean being my boyfriend. Not that you have much chance of that anymore, I don't tend to date guys who attack me in alleyways."

Loki smirked at the mortal concept of boyfriends and girlfriends, a silly idea if you asked him.

"What?" Rachel demanded to know what had caused the smirk this time.

"I just find the way Midgaurdian's court one another amusing is all."

"Court? I know nothing about Asgard but it sounds awfully like the 1800's." She scoffed. "So what do _you_ mean by "have" then?"

"I wish to take you back to Asgard and claim you as my own." Loki replied nonchanlantly.

Rachel laughed, probably louder than she should have done. Loki seemed somewhat hurt by this reaction. After Rachel had calmed down she began to speak, "I'm sorry, but you can't just turn up here, take me from the street and insist that I go with you to your home planet, or whatever this Asgard place is, and then demand that I become yours. It just doesn't work that way, mate." She continued to laugh as she pulled herself to her feet and began to walk away.

She'd only taken 3 steps when she felt his hand like a vice on her upper arm, preventing her from walking any further. She froze, routed to the spot. She suddenly felt his breathe on her ear as his arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her against his chest in an iron grip. The street lights dimmed slightly as Loki began to whisper in her ear, "I have been watching you for weeks, my dear Rachel, and I do not believe I have ever come across a creature as beautiful and glorious as you. Not on Midgard. Not on Asgard. Not in any of the Nine Realms." She shivered and began to relax into his touch as his fingers traced up and down her side. He smirked when he knew he was getting somewhere. "And I wish you to be mine." He continued. "To be mine to have whenever I requested. And in return you would receive the best treatment and the richest gifts Asgard has to offer. I would treat you as a Princess. As you deserve to be treated." Rachel sighed softly as fantasies played out in her brain. Loki's grip became lighter, more like that of a lover, but still tight enough so that she could not run. "Just imagine, no more would you have to work as a simple bar maid, you would never have to lift a finger. No more would you have to put up with the unwanted advances of men, I would be the only man to ever approach you. I would keep you safe from harm. Enhance your fighting skills. Even train you in magic. If you so wish. All I ask in return is for you to be mine and mine alone."

Rachel let out a low hum and lazily replied, "Well, Silvertongue, you are an extremely good salesman. Although being _yours_ sounds an awful lot like being an upper class prostitute."

"Oh no, no my dear," Loki cut her off. "You would be much more than a mere whore. You would be more like my companion, my lover, and maybe, if it came to it, my queen."

Rachel's eyes lit up. "And if I do agree to come and be yours, as you so put it, what happens if I change my mind? Would I be allowed to come back home? To earth?"

"Of course, my dear." Loki cooed in her ear, both arms wrapping around her waist, and she slowly sunk into his touch. "I would never force you to do anything against your will."

"Well you drive a hard bargain, Prince of Asgard, but I would very much like to know what Asgard has to offer."

"Excellent." Loki whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, Rachel felt herself swept off her feet and the street around her disappeared. A moment later she found her feet safely on the floor again and the sight before her caused her jaw to physically drop. She heard Loki chuckle by her side. Without taking her eyes off the horizon and with a voice full of awe she stuttered, "Where are we?"

"Welcome, my lady, to Asgard."


End file.
